


The Fire Lord's Pet

by sama1347



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Chains, Dom/sub, Foreplay, Frottage, Gags, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Slave, Slut Shaming, Sub Original Male Character, Temperature Play, Top Ozai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sama1347/pseuds/sama1347
Summary: Fire Lord Ozai gets a new pet from the Earth Kingdom ;) so like it's consensual but barely (not mentioned non-con implied)So, pretty much porn that I was going to write a story for but lost motive so enjoy whatever the hell this is~(As I'm writing the tags I'm sitting here like: I don't remember putting so much in here.)
Relationships: Ozai (Avatar)/Original Character, Ozai (Avatar)/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	The Fire Lord's Pet

Ozai walked into the room, seeing me cuffed and chained to the best post. It hadn't taken me much to figure out I was cuffed to his a bed in his room. All potential threats aside, this would be a story to tell.

Fear of what to come was the last thing on my mind as he folded his arms and glared at me. The fury in his amber eyes was reflected in the candle fire. He was by no means unattractive despite the fact he was responsible for the murder of likely thousands of people.

It seemed to be a dark allure of some sort - morbid forbidding. He could literally torture me and have the sickest if looks on his face yet would he be able to bring anything new to the table? I had played his game and outdone him through our match ended in a tie.

"So, Rodashi," he narrowed his eyes as he said my name, "what can I do to break you?"

Ozai started to walk up to the bed and grab hold of my chains, pulling me to where he stood.

"You'll have to try hard, I've been broken in - if you remember?" I snort at him.

Ozai snatches my jaw and squishes my face as he pulls me up to look at him.

"Respect is essential, I know it's hard for a mere whore like yourself to process the presence of someone like myself but you should try using manners," Ozai scolds with a frown.

"Make me," I taunt with what I could manage of a smirk.

"You're not scared?"

"If anything I'm curious to see what you'll be able to bring to the table, my Lord," I chuckle.

Mid-laugh, Ozai takes to holding my throat and slamming me into the bed. The sheets pull in towards me and I gasp out a cough at the force he used.

"Respect," Ozai sneered.

His grip tightened around my neck and I could feel pleasant shivers run down my back. A wheeze of a laugh passed my lips.

"What a pain," Ozai muttered as he noticed my reaction.

Letting go of my throat, Ozai went back to look me over.

"Strip."

The simple command caught me off guard. I tilted my head as I sat up, I thought there'd be some sort of morale for the Fire Lord against fucking any old man. Guess not, I quirked a brow as I removed my clothing.

The robe that covered my top half easily fell away as I could reach that far, the sleeves became caught in my chains and I was unable to maneuver the pants of my clothing off.

"Who's idea was it to put me in pants if this was your intent?" I grumble from the awkwardness of the situation.

"At least you have a grain of humility, unfortunately - I don't."

Ozai's statement startled me as he quite literally ripped the robe from my chains before glancing at my lower half. I didn't know what to think at the moment. Where was he planning to take this? Surely he knew that any form of sex was more likely to please me than ingrain fear or respect.

"Don't expect anything near pleasure with me, not until you submit at least," Ozai smirked.

"Bother, then we'll be here a while," I huff with a smirk.

Ozai slapped my thigh, hard, with a sort of happy grin. Though it was more likely his way of saying he looked forward to breaking me.

Carefully, Ozai ran a hand along my bare side. Grazing his warm hand over my skin before reaching the waist of my pants. His hand rose in temperature and I growled at him.

If he was going to burn me it was pretty low. A stupid way of making a claim.

"What? You weren't scared of fire earlier," Ozai taunts.

"I don't like being marked. It symbolises something more than just a sexual relation - possession and obsession," I glare.

"Heh," Ozai pulled away and shook his head, "You're far too moralistic."

With that Ozai took to grabbing my chin and sliding his thumb inside my mouth. I froze for a second, did I indulge in his wants and go along with what he wanted as I knew how or did I defy him further.

"What would anger you most? Further refusal?" I question, carefully not biting his thumb. 

"If you're going to refuse, then I suppose I better beat the submissive into you," Ozai mused, walking towards a dresser. 

When he pulled out more chains and a gag, I was fairly surprised. 

"Would've thought the Fire Lord was into such... obscure methods of sex," I mused as he approached. 

"To think this is only one draw," Ozai mused as he climbed over me.

As it was, I had my hands bound tightly together with one leg chain to the four-poster bed that didn't allow me to move that much from the bed. Ozai set about chaining my hands up above my head to the posts at the head of the bed before completely removing my pants and undergarment and chaining my second leg to the bed with as much slack. 

He seemed to trust the fact I wouldn't hide from him, to which I lay compliant throughout his efforts.

"Now, pet, do you want to use that disrespectful mouth of yours or not?" Ozai asked as he held the gag up.

I hesitated. I have had serval cloth gags used on me in the past, even if most prefer to cover my mouth with their hand. This type of ball gag Long Feng had only used on me once and once alone. The memories I had from it came with one of the most painful sessions I'd had with someone to date. 

The black leathery material and the bright red ball stood out in contrast. How was I supposed to answer Ozai's question? I wasn't even naturally a submissive.

"That depends, what do you expect from me? I still have no idea as to what you have planned," I raised a brow.

Without giving me more than a chuckle, Ozai had reached up and bound the gag in my mouth. Breathing through my nose I huffed at him. The gag was tighter than what Long Feng had done all those years ago and if he did decide to sexually appease me, drool would come pouring from my mouth more so than what I would be expecting. This wasn't quite what I had expected.

With my body on display for Ozai, I was somewhat surprised when he removed the top of his uniform leaving him in loose pants. I know I have seen him shirtless before in the Agni Kai, but this was something different and I was trying to fight my own body to not show my arousal. As I thought earlier, his looks were nothing to turn your head from. 

With a sinister smirk and a glance at my twitching cock, he boldly wrapped a hand around me. I jolted in surprise at the sudden warm touch. I give a mumbled complaint through the gag but it sounded more like a groan. 

"You look surprised, never had someone play with you before?" Ozai taunted.

Not that I could answer anyways but he was somewhat right. My purpose had been to offer others sexual pleasure, never indulged in it myself. 

Ozai continued to jerk me off, occasionally using his spit to lubricate the situation. I was quickly moaning around the gag as I tried to wiggle out of his touch. Between his warm hand on my cock and his free and roaming my body finding sensitive spots, I was well erect to Ozai's enjoyment. 

"Do not cum," Ozai ordered as he crawled to my hips. 

I grunted in reply, again Ozai's actions had surprised me. First with the order then pulling his own cock from his pants. Serval things raced through my head, the main one consisted of how big he was. He was larger than me and I was nothing to laugh at, bigger than most I'd come across in both length and girth. He laughed at my reaction, I had to assume my face told all. 

To further my surprise, Ozai found himself a position where his cock was over mine then he grabbed both of them in one hand. If I wasn't gaged I would have voiced my confusion before the exhilarating feeling of skin on skin took over my words. 

With Ozai going out of any typically experiences I'd had and getting rather intimate with me, I was actually struggling to keep it together as I felt every twitch and every change in grip from him. My legs would occasionally jolt at the sensation of such pleasure, yet I was fighting my body relentlessly. 

Again, with his free hand, Ozai started to feel along my body. Returning to the spots he had found and making my endeavour that much harder. As he started to pinch my right nipple I felt my body jolt up and a wet grunt slips past the gag. I could feel a small dribble of saliva down my chin.

"Oh? That got quite the reaction didn't it?" Ozai teased with dominating malice in his eyes. 

Everything about the situation wanted me to cave, to be fucked and hard by this man. But, I was stubborn, even in my most intimate moments. If it wasn't beat into me, I wouldn't comply. He was trying very basic methods of making me cum but I was fighting just as hard as he was planning. 

As he continued to work my nipple and our cocks, my moans eventually started getting to him. That or the look of drool and mild submission struck something in Ozai. He was starting to stifle small moans himself and eventually stopped playing with me and picked up his pace with our cocks which caused me to whimper. 

I couldn't fight my reactions forever but neither could Ozai. It was almost my breaking point when he straightened up and worked solely on his cock before letting out such a deep guttural noise that I almost lost it myself. 

In sheer shock he had allowed himself to make such a lewd sound, I groaned again as I felt his cum splatter down on my body, shooting as far up as my neck and chin. With a brief few seconds to collect himself, Ozai had slipped his cock back into his pants and went to remove the gag from me. 

There was a lot of drool and Ozai quickly gathered blobs of his cum and slid it up my body to my mouth where he slipped his cum covered fingers into my mouth. I was in less of a state of mind to fight it and licked around his fingers and enjoyed the salty taste of him. Through my panting, licking and wriggling as I was still hard as a rock, Ozai merely watched me struggle. 

"You should've cum when you had a chance. Though there would have been severe punishment, this might be worse," Ozai smirked. 

I gave him a small grunt as he removed his fingers. Again, full of utter surprises, Ozai bent down and gave me a harsh bite on the neck. I winced at the pain as his teeth broke my skin, no doubt there would be a little blood and a welt. Ozai stood up and walked down the side of the bed, handing a hard slap on my cock which caused me to yelp. 

Ozai unchained my right leg and let the links fall to the ground before releasing my other leg. After gathering the chains, he returned to me and worked on binding my hands behind my back while leaving me stranded on the bed, only he had made sure the sheets were pushed back in the slight struggle. 

"Lucky you, you get to share a bed with me for tonight without being able to relieve yourself," Ozai taunts with a slight scoff. 

As he finished with me, he went over to the other side of the bed and with a wave of his hand the candles went out leaving the room in darkness.

"This is certainly something," I mumble before trying to focus on anything but the pulsing of my cock. 

Ozai gave a slight laugh before I felt the bed shift as he got under the covers and flicked them over me without much care. I suppose it's better than the typical aftercare I'd get where I had to look after myself. Then again, Ozai was likely in this for the long run of breaking me into his little pet.   
  



End file.
